The Rogue Aveneger Rewrite
by Nocturnal96
Summary: A rewrite of my story The Rogue Avenger. Rob was your just average young adult, the only real difference was that he is an excellent shot with any gun you put in his hands. All that changed when Tony stark showed up offering him the chance to avenge those he loved. Rated M for cursing and other scenes in story. Horrible summary but I always suck with those.
1. Chapter 1

***Rewritten as of 6/11/19***

**So, I finally got around to rewriting this. If you read the original you know that this chapter was absolute garbage. Like really terrible. Like I don't know how any of you read it, its so bad. Anyway hopefully this rewrite does a much better job the original. I am keeping the original up so you can compare if you want. Just a heads up, I will be changing a few things and adding some others since new information has come to life and 'm just a slightly better writer now.**

Sitting in and office of the Bucharest Police Department Tony Start and Natasha Romanoff were left to think about how to bring their wayward teammates back to them without resorting to a squad of special Forces.

After a few moments Tony and Natasha stood up as ideas came to them. "I got it!" Natasha gave Tony a skeptical look as they both moved towards an elevator. Tony smirked. "If you would excuse me I have to go get my Plan. I'll be back in a few hours."

"My plan is down stairs." Natasha wondered curiously. "Where is your plan?" Tony who just smirked, ignored her question and took a different elevator to the roof.

*couple hours later in Queens*

"So, Mr. Stark when do we get to beat up some bad guys? Who are we going up against? Will I meet the other avengers? Oh, that would be so cool!" Peter Parker gushed as they left his apartment building and got into Tony's waiting car.

"Ok, kid, enough questions. Don't worry about it. We have one more stop before we head to Germany. Before you ask, it's in the middle of nowhere so you haven't heard of it." Tony sighed as Peter slumped back into his seat. Happy Hogan, who was in the driver's seat pulled out and started heading north.

*45 minute later*

In a moderately sized home, a young man walking into his room with what had to be the richest man on the planet. Short brown hair seemed to wave as he plopped down and brown eyes regarded the man before him with suspicion.

"Why are you here Mr. Stark? "The kid questioned, "I'm not a very smart kid but I know I didn't apply for any grants."

"Well Rob, can I call you Rob, I'm gonna call you Rob." The boy stared it him. "I have this little thing called Friday who keeps an eye out for certain people." Tony began. "You, lucky child, were plucked out of a small group of people because you are an excellent shot with a firearm. Only 18 too, incredible, truly incredible. Honestly I only know one person who can shoot better than you."

"As much as I love hearing you compliment me, what does any of this have to do with your visit?" Rob asked with a hint of annoyance.

Tony clapped his hands and sat down next to Rob. "Ever been to Germany before?" Tony asked.

"Actually, I have, beautiful country." Rob replied with a smug smile on his face and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Alright Mr. World traveler, pack your bags we're going to Germany." Tony clapped his shoulder and made his way to the door. "Oh, and you have 2 minutes. I'm on a time crunch here."

Rob started panicking slightly. "Wait, I don't even know what you want me to do!?" He called.

Mr. Stark stopped at the door. "We are going after the Winter soldier." He closed that door as Rob paled. It had been a long time since he heard that name. God, he hated that name. The name of the man who killed his family. His father, assassinated while escorting a Senator home. His aunt, cousins and sister killed in D.C. when the Soldier had rolled a grenade under the car, they were hiding in. Hearing that name was all he needed. He was going no matter what.

2 minutes later and Tony and Rob were on their way to the airport where a private jet was waiting for them. Along the way Rob asked a few questions and Tony ignored most of them, opting instead to check his phone and make sarcastic comments every few minutes. As they were pulling up to the Airport Tony cursed as he read an alert on his phone.

"What Happened Mr. Stark?" Rob asked as he subtly glanced at the man's phone. All he got was the name, Wanda Maximoff. "Oh, will Miss Maximoff be there?" His pain temporarily forgotten as his secret celebrity crush's name popped up. "Oh, please can I meet her? Please?" Rob seemed to realize what he was doing and coughed into his hand.

Tony stared at the kid for a moment. "You did not just fanboy over her." Rob hung his head. "Well you are definitely going to meet her." Tony sighed. "I'll tell you and Underoos more once we are on the plane."

"Who's underoos?" Rob asked but he didn't get an answer as they pulled up to the jet. Looking at the jet Rob could easily say he was impressed. "Must be nice having money." Rob Grumbled quietly.

"yeah I know right?" Rob jumped as he heard a voice slightly behind him.

"Woah who the hell are you?" Rob asked as he backed a few steps away from what appeared to be a young kid no older than 15.

"oh, sorry!" He held out his hand. "I'm peter! I was in the front seat next to Happy." Peter motioned to an older man who was carrying some luggage towards the plane.

"Rob, nice to meet you." Rob took the offered hand. "Stark tell you why we were here? "He asked as they made their way to the plane.

"Nope, said he would tell us on the plane." Peter shook his head.

Soon everyone was on the plane and Tony began explaining what was happening and what they were about to do.

*German Airport*

"So, do we all know what we are doing?" Tony asked over comms as he and Rhody flew ahead of everyone to intercept Rogers and the Winter Soldier.

"Don't worry Tony I got your back." Rhody affirmed as he flew next to him.

"I got this Mr. Stark. I won't let you down!" Peter said as he used his webs to sling himself along.

"This is sooooooooo cool!" Rob cried out When Tony looked at his radar, he noticed he was lagging behind.

"Catch up kid I need you to deploy on the roof and immobilize Caps team." Tony instructed.

"Don't worry I'll handle it!" Rob stated as he sped up a bit. His armor reminded him of the Arkham knight from one of the batman games. The only real difference was that it had red highlights and was more compact, almost skintight. In a compartment on his back was a specialized rifle Mr. Stark had made for the purpose of taking down enhanced individuals. Tony had stressed that every shot he took should be towards the chest and assured him his rounds were non-lethal stun rounds.

Natasha who had just pulled up to the terminal was running inside. "Where did you find these kids?" Romanov asked.

"Oh, you know, here and there." Tony responded.

"Just make sure they can keep up Mr. Stark. I don't want to be rescuing any children today." T'challa said as he ran beside Natasha.

"Don't worry kitty cat me and the Spider won't slow you guys down." Rob chuckled when he heard an annoyed growl through the comms.

"Look Alive people we are coming up on the Target." Tony called over the comms. A second later he shot a small device and disabled a nearby helicopter.

"Looks like it's just Cap." Rhody stated as they landed in front of the him. Rob at this point sent an alert towards Tony through his V.I. about making it to his designated spot. Unknown to him Clint and Wanda were a floor below him. Luckily for him they didn't hear him.

Rob checked his gear quickly as he set up. Aside from the standard repulsors used for flight, he had a gauntlet that Stark said had a grappling hook in it. Apparently, he was inspired by some game add online. The V.I. also had close combat algorithms installed to help him fight hand to hand if it came down to that. Once he made sure everything was in working order, he took a knee and aimed his rifle down towards where Captain America stood.

He noticed King T'challa and Natasha Romanoff had surrounded Steve. Nat seemed to say something that caused Cap to think as he turned away. Tony seemed to be getting impatient and sent Peter's signal. A moment later the kid had stolen caps shield and tied up his hands. He couldn't help but be a little disappointed he wouldn't be the one to take down cap.

After a few moments Steve raised his hands and an Arrow coming form Robs direction severed the webs binding cap. A moment after that a man seemed to grow out of thin air, kick peter away and land next to cap with his shield.

"Crack shot you got Wanda and Clint a floor below you. They're running left intercept I'm on my way." Tony called over comms before flying away. Everyone else seemed to call out something as well before Steve went after T'challa after throwing his shield at Rhody. Widow engaged the guy who kicked Peter and the kid went to another terminal, presumably to fight someone else.

Rob meanwhile stood up and ran left before his V.I. told him that his targets were below him. Using his grapple, he hooked the edge of the building and used his momentum to swing Infront of them. Shattering glass and rolling to a stop he raised his rifle and fired a few shots. All of them were blocked by some weird red energy that Wanda seemed to control with her hands.

"Surrender and nobody gets hurt." Rob called out as Clint notched an arrow.

"You're new at this aren't you?" Clint asked as Wanda cocked her head. Rob stiffened before nodding reluctantly.

"Go, I'll take care of him. Wanda moved to stand in front of Clint.

"Have fun kids, take care." Clint called as he jumped out a nearby window. Rob fired a few shots but all missed as he was forced to dodge a car that was thrown at him.

With Clint now gone, the two youngsters faced off again. The sounds of battle outside seemed to fade away as the two locked eyes. Starting to circle each other Wanda noticed Stark had cornered Clint and realizing she was at a perfect angle to help stopped moving and used her powers to hurl Cars at her opponent and Stark.

Rob quickly weaved in between the cars and barely managed to dodge them all. Wanda however left him no time to recover before she seized his rifle and flung it away. Rob quickly used his repulsors to close the distance between them and the two exchanged blows for a few moments before Wanda seized him in her red energy.

Rob took the pause to really take Wanda in. "You're a lot prettier in public." Wanda rolled her eyes and threw him away into a nearby wall. "OW." At that she couldn't help the small chuckle that left her as she followed after Clint.

Rob shook himself as he got up. A decent dent in the wall he was thrown into. "Damn she's so awesome!" Rob chuckled before running over to his rifle and then the Window. Looking through the scope he noticed Vision had cut off everyone's avenue of escape.

"Mr. Stark should I shoot or meet up with you guys?" He asked but then he noticed they were moving out of his field of view. "Scratch that I have to relocate anyway."

As Rob began to fly to a new spot Tony contacted him. "Shoot from the air kid. Focus on Cap and the Winter soldier." With his orders given Tony cut their comms.

Rob soon flew high and looked down his sights towards the Winter soldier. When the two groups began fighting again, he fired off a shot. The man was stunned and taken down. Wanda who had seen where the shot came from flew to a better vantage point and started to use her powers to pull the unsuspecting man down.

By the time Rob realized what was happening Wanda had flung him in front of her. Shaking his head as he stood, he readied his rifle, grip tighter to avoid losing it again.

Wanda however flew him for a loop when she smirked, "Good shot. Too bad you aren't helping us." Rob froze for a moment and that was all she needed. Throwing a crate at him he was dazed enough to get hit by it. The shattered crate caused him to lose his grip on his rifle again. Using his repulsors he gained altitude and started destroying anything and everything she threw at him. This continued for some time before some arrows hit him from the back.

Choosing to just go with it, Rob angled down towards Wanda and seemed to surprise her enough to be able to tackle her. Grappling with her in any other scenario would have brought forth plenty of jokes but now he was too busy trying not to get pinned. His V.I. seemed to be doing a decent job of keeping him from being crushed but she definitely had more experience than him.

"You know." Rob grunted as they fought. "I hope you realize this isn't personal." Rob growled out as she got him in a head lock.

Wanda groaned as he started using his suits power to break free. "Maybe you should stop fighting me." She gasped as he broke free. She rolled away and soon both were once again facing off.

"I can't do that." Rob shook his head. "The man your captain is helping needs to be brought down."

Wanda sighed. "Then please realize that this isn't personal either." Rob cocked his head before he was hit over the head by a metal arm. Rolling away as he fell, Rob shot out his grapple and tangled the Soldiers foot. Tugging hard the soldier fell and rob used his repulsors to close the distance and dive right into him. Wanda however caught him and flung him away. "Don't worry I got this, go!" She shouted at him.

Rob had just gotten up when the guy who appeared out of nowhere seemed to grow 50 stories tall and catch War machine mid-flight. "Oh, come on." Rob groaned and Wanda let out a laugh as she too was surprised by what Scott had done. "You guys really don't mess around." He said in awe.

Wanda smiled fondly, remembering all the fun times she had with everyone. "Yeah, they are pretty awesome."

"Maybe after this is all over, we can spar?" Rob asked as he turned to her once more. Wanda seemed to get the hint and took her stance again.

"Somehow I doubt it will be that simple." Wanda frowned.

Rob sighed under his mask before taking flight. "You know, a smile really does suit you better."

Wanda's response was to hurl more crates at him. Although she was enjoying his banter slightly. Pietro had never let any guys get too close for long. All the male interaction she has had since his death was with the Avenger's, who were old enough o be her father, and Vision, and android. It really was a shame they wouldn't be able to get to know each other. Shaking her head from these thoughts she got back into the fight.

It wasn't too much longer that Rob was flung away and crushed underneath what used to be the wing of an airplane. Wanda winced as she heard the young man yelp before she saw vision collapsing a tower in front of Steve and his friend. Using her powers, she tried to hold it up. Sadly, Rhody saw her and shot her with a sonic pulse bringing her to her knees and causing her a massive headache that stopped her from focusing her powers.

She Was on the floor in pain when she heard and then saw the Quinn jet take flight. Steve had made it she thought. Although she was concerned when she saw Stark and Rhody begin to pursue. Being unable to help at this point and realizing everyone was stopping. She tried to relax and rubbed at her head. Hearing boots walk up behind her she turned and saw Rob walk up to her. Taking a seat behind her he removed his helmet. She was shocked by how young he looked and immediately felt guilty for all the bruises that would surely appear on his body later today.

"Need a head massage?" Rob offered, taking his gloves off as well. "My mom gets headaches all the time." He said as explanation. Wanda skeptical but willing to get assistance to get the pain away nodded her consent before turning back. There she saw vision observing them, an odd look adorning his face. Rob positioned himself behind her and started gently massaging her head.

Wanda released a sigh of bliss as her headache reseeded. Smiling in contentment she allowed herself to daydream a little before she heard Rob start to hum. It was all rather pleasant and she was sure now that they would have been good friends had they met under different circumstances. How could anyone who is this good at massages and has such a pleasant voice be bad? Sadly, her bliss was not to last as she heard Vision fire off a beam.

Both she and Rob followed the beam and watched in stunned silence as it hit Rhody right in the chest. Both held their breath as they watched him plummet and smash into the ground. Apparently, the day wasn't done with horrible surprises.

**I own nothing but my OC! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the rewrite! Let me know how it was but please no flames, its just a waste of your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Warning for attempted rape and sexual assault in this chapter* **

Vaguely, Wanda noticed, Rob had stopped massaging her head as they looked at the smoke rising where Rhody fell. Vision had glided over as soon as Rhody slammed into the ground and appeared to be talking to Stark. She glances at Rob and noticed that he had begun to get his gauntlets back on and stand. She followed his lead and the two of them walked over to where everyone was gathering. Everyone seemed to be joining up with Scott Lang who was still nursing a headache on the floor. She also noticed the other newcomer walk up to them holding his side, mask still on.

"So, what do we do now?" The boy, his voice was too high to be anything else, asked.

"Well, Spider-Man," Rob sighed, "We wait for Stark to tell us our next move." He shrugged. "He probably has a way to track that jet and since we still have some time, we will probably go after them."

A chuckle caused everyone to turn. Clint, who was currently sitting down on some debris, was the one chuckling. "You kids, really don't know how the quinjet works, do you?" Spider-man and Rob looked at each other before looking back at Clint, clearly waiting for an explanation.

He shook his head. "Stark can't possibly track the quinjet. It's untraceable, that's how Bruce, the hulk, disappeared." Clint smiled victoriously. "Sorry kids, but Cap won."

As he listened Rob slowly felt his anger rise as he realized that the Winter soldier might have actually escaped his grasp. He glared at Hawkeye but restrained himself from yelling at the moment, trying to convince himself that the man was lying.

Wanda watched his with some concern as she felt his rage boiling. She wasn't even using her powers and she felt his rage. What could have possibly caused him to hate another being so completely she wondered. She relaxed slightly when it simmered down but was left wondering why he would be so upset. The group stayed quiet after that, waiting for the rest to come back. Rob noticed that the black widow kept her eyes down and stayed off to the side. His eyes narrowed at her odd behavior. He would have thought she would be strutting around all confident. Not off to the side acting like she did something wrong.

It was 20 minutes before Tony returned and by that point a few emergency vehicles were around Rhody's crash site. As Stark approached them, military vehicles screeched in and deployed a sizable group of soldiers. Everyone looked around in confusion as they quickly detained the members of Cap's team. Rob actually flinched in shock at how brutal they were all treating them.

A cry of pain sounded behind him. Turning, he saw Wanda on the ground, with a shock collar on her neck. The collar was connected to a rod held by a smirking man as he continuously shocked her. Many of the others were crying out in protest as another person walked up. Another collar was soon placed on her and she seemed to lose all her strength. Rob by this point had enough and advanced on them. Wanda who was barely conscious at this point due to the shock collar and the mutation dampener collar watched as Rob ripped the rod from the man and shouted at him. Tony who was arguing with what must have been their commanding officer ran over and dragged Rob away. As her vision went black, she couldn't help the small smile that came to her face at his actions.

Rob seethed as the soldiers loaded up their prisoners. How these men could treat these people like that was beyond him and he was certain that shock collars were illegal.

"Kid, I need you to calm down." He heard Stark tell him as he paced around. His hands were itching to take his rifle and put a stop to this treatment. He stopped pacing when Stark grabbed his arm. "Kid, are you listening?"

Rob glared at him as his mask opened up. "I can hear you just fine Stark. But how can you be so calm about how they are treating your teammates?" Rob waved his hand toward the armored truck meant to take them to another location for transport.

Stark looked him dead in the eye. "They made their choice." Rob's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Now I need you to go with them and try and get the location that cap and Barnes are off to. Got it?" Stark shook him when he didn't reply right away. "Got it?" Rob fixed stark with his best glare before nodding his head. "I promise, the second I get a location, you and I will go after them and take down the winter soldier." Tony promised before moving away.

Rob watched him go with a heavy sigh. He was definitely pissed about not getting the Winter Soldier. Honestly, he had half a mind to say fuck it and go off looking for him now, especially with the tech Stark had given him. But it was also this gift that stopped him. He had no way of knowing what countermeasures had been put into the suit and so stayed his hand. Grumbling to himself he moved towards the armored truck that houses Cap's team and sat in the back making sure he had everyone in his sight.

Wanda was seated next to him and still unconscious. Hawkeye was next to her fussing over her. Falcon had been dragged over and was sitting next to Ant man on the other side. Next to those two was another soldier who was eyeing up Wanda. Rob nudged him with a boot and growled at the man. The guy looked startled before rolling his eyes and looking elsewhere. Clint, who had noticed the exchange, sent Rob a thankful look.

Falcon looked up when the doors were closed behind Rob and decided that there was no need to keep quiet. "So, what, are you our escort to make sure we don't break out of here?" the snarky tone agitated Rob even more than he already was. Taking a deep breath to keep from snapping he instead ignored the wingless man. Of course, Falcon wasn't having it. "Hey kid, I'm talking to you. What are you deaf?" Scott grumbled, apparently, he was still nursing a headache. Wanda groaned and shifted a little. Rob glanced towards Wanda hoping she would be fine. He could already see a ring of red forming around her neck. "Don't pretend to be concerned for her Mr. I'm too cool to talk." Falcon scoffed. "You were all too eager to put a bullet in our backs not too long ago."

Rob grinded his teeth and decided enough was enough. "Are you a professional asshole or just a douchebag?" Clint snickered and Wanda cracked her eyes open to take in her surroundings as she woke up. Hearing his last comment, she couldn't help but let out a strangled laugh. Clint sighed in relief as he turned all his attention on her. Rob turned towards her and opened his mask to get a better look.

Sam went to open his mouth again but Clint beat him to it. "Sam, just back off and stop antagonizing him." Rob nodded his thanks to Clint before focusing back on Wanda who grumbled from all the noise.

"Hey." Rob says softly cupping her head and turning it towards him. Looking into her eyes he tries to see if she will be ok. She smiles appreciatively and nods her head in answer to the unasked question.

"Hey." She says softly back. She leans over towards him and offers the back of her head, silently asking for his fingers. Chuckling softly, he starts rubbing her head and she sighs in delight as her headache subsides. Clint is watching the interaction in interest and the other two choose to ignore them.

It's the soldier across from him that seems to have a problem. "You aren't supposed to be engaging with that thing." Rob feels Wanda stiffen and turns toward the soldier. "It's dangerous and could break free at any moment."

Looking the man up and down Rob finally speaks to him. "Excuse me? Did you just call her a thing?" He noticed Clint stiffen in the corner of his eye.

The unknown soldier scoffs. "She's at best a weapon and at worst a freak. Don't waste your time." The man replies.

Rob snarls. "SHE, is a young woman who was just treated like an animal, which I will remind you violates all kinds of human rights." The man went to open his mouth but Rob powered on. "And before you say she isn't a human, let me assure you she most definitely is. So why don't you just shut your ass up and stay silent." They glared at one another before the soldier looked away. Rob smirked in victory before turning his attention back to Wanda.

Wanda would be the first to admit she never thought anyone would stand up for her. Sure, her brother had but he was a mutant too and family to boot. He was expected to support her and she him. The Avengers stood up for her but they weren't regular people by any stretch of the word. All of them had their own thing that made them different from the average person. But here, sitting right next to her, was a man who barely knew her. Had no mutations that she knew of and was adamantly defending her to a soldier who technically was on his side in this whole civil war. Shocked wasn't enough to describe what she felt. Giving him her best smile, she shuffled to snuggle into his side trying to impart how grateful she was for his support.

Rob stiffened in surprise before easing into it. Putting an arm around her shoulders he squeezed softly. Around the vehicle the other avengers were looking on in fondness and gratitude even if Sam's was more begrudging than the others.

They spent the next two hours of the ride like that before their truck jerked to the side and seemingly lost control for a few moments as something rammed into it. Since everyone wasn't strapped in, they all were thrown around. As the truck righted itself everyone picked themselves up. Rob redeployed his helmet and used its advanced tech to scan the outside world. His visor showed two men on motorcycles carrying submachine guns and a van filled with 4 men, 3 of which had assault rifles, following them.

Rob turned to the others who were all trying to situate themselves in their seats. The soldier with them was panicking and kept glancing around yelling about what was going on. Rob rolled his eyes before punching him in the face and knocking him out.

Turning to the others Rob shrugged. "He was like that since they rammed us, right?" Everyone nodded enthusiastically. "Perfect, now please get down. I'm opening the door to deal with these guys." Clint quickly used his body to shield Wanda as they got on the floor. He took a stance on one knee and prepped his rifle. Raising his left hand, he shot a repulsor bolt knocking the door off while simultaneously firing. Once the door hit the road, a splatter of blood covered the vans windshield and they swerved off the road and into traffic. Satisfied that they weren't a problem anymore, Rob turned his attention on the two bikers who sped up to be next to their vehicle. Rob groaned in annoyance as pangs rang off the side of their vehicle. He eyed the other door and asked his V.I. if they could perhaps magnetize his boots to stick to it. When he got the confirmation, he smiled. If he pulled this off, it would be awesome.

He fired his grapple on the bed of the truck before jumping on the remaining door. His boots stuck to it as it fell off. He kept a firm grip on the wire of his grapple as he got his balance as he surfed on the road. Rifle in hand he lined up a shot to the biker on the left and quickly loosed a shot. The mans head jerking as he tumbled off the bike. The one on the right heard and saw Rob and he raced ahead. Rob tried to angle the door to give him a shot but was too late as the man turned around and came from the other side. Shooting rounds that bounced off his armor, the man was ill prepared for the round that pierced his chest. Flying off the bike the mand skidded to a halt, blood trailing behind his lifeless corpse.

Soon enough their truck slowed to a stop and Rob got back in the back. Clint and Wanda were amazed by what they just saw. The other two couldn't' see as they were behind everyone else. Rob helped everyone out of the truck, giving special care to Wanda, making sure she was as comfortable as possible, while dragging the still unconscious soldier out and dumping him off to the side.

Soon enough police and military vehicles pulled up and the group was once again in an armored truck driving to the closest helipad for transport. They even got a new soldier who stayed quiet and kept to himself the whole time, allowing Wanda and Rob to talk. Along the way Rob and Wanda discussed many things but they mostly went over Wanda's home country of Sokovia. Wanda was very much a patriot when it came to her place of birth. Part of her reasons for picking Cap's side was how in her eyes Tony wasn't doing nearly enough to help her home. Every cent she got for being an Avenger went to charities in support of her home.

Rob sat there and gave her all his attention, enraptured by her stories. Soaking up all the knowledge he could get about her. All this only proved that she didn't deserve to be labelled a criminal. Sadly he couldn't do much since he was new to the scene and held no sway with any power players. It also made it harder to watch them get dragged off the chopper and onto the raft. A floating prison in the ocean that housed the worlds deadliest, most powerful criminals. Rob quickly followed them inside where they came face to face with Secretary Ross. He looked each of the Avengers in the eye before turning to the soldiers behind him.

"Send them through processing then escort these criminals to their cells." The men rushed forward and roughly pulled them away. Wanda, Rob noticed, had the most people around her and all her men who seemed to relish the thought of a woman before them. Silently seething he moved to follow and make sure they kept their hands to themselves when Ross stopped him. "You, Stark sent you right?" Rob nodded and kept his gaze on the doorway they took Wanda through. "Good job son, you have made the world a safer place by making sure they got here." Rob finally glanced at him, his mask covering his face and thus hiding his disdain for the man.

"What happens to them now?" He asked. Ross stepped up next to him.

"They get locked away and the girl will be kept in a contained environment where she can't hurt anyone else." Rob seethed and had his V.I. increase audio from down the corridor they all went. What he heard chilled him to the bones. Wanda was screaming in pain while the other Avengers were shouting at what he assumed were the men who had taken her.

Ignoring Ross's yell, he ran forward bashing the door open. Running down the hall, he pulled his rifle out and switched to stun rounds. Rounding a final bend, he came face to face with the group of men groping and molesting Wanda who was now barely covered. Her cloths ripped off and a straight jacket nearby. One of them men started unbuckling his pants while the others held her down and opened her legs. The collars on her neck were going off, keeping her powers contained and her in constant pain. HE glimpsed her eyes once they landed on him. The silent plea for help and the hope that seemed to fill her panicked eyes tore at him. Raising his rifle, he fired five shots. Five men fell over either screaming or unconscious. The last two men quickly scrambled away but he was beyond caring. Rob put two shot in them too. Moving to Wanda, who feebly tried to cover herself with what was left of her cloths, he picked up the jacket and laid it over her. Finally covered she refused to meet his eyes as tears ran down her face. It was at this moment that Ross ran in with two more guards. Looking around, it wasn't hard to find out what happened. Quickly ordering he men that Rob had taken down to be arrested and those watching the cameras to be brought in for questioning, Ross tried to assure Rob that this wasn't supposed to happen.

Rob wasn't listening as he slowly wrapped Wanda in his arms. Making sure she could see everything he did. He didn't have any experience dealing with sexual assault victims but he could imagine it would be frightening for the woman if any man tried touching them after the incident. Wanda surprised him by leaning into his touch and crying even more. Carefully picking her up, he carried her away and asked his V.I., making a mental note to name it later, where the closest bathroom was.

Once getting in, he gently put her down and took off his armor. Stepping into one of the stalls, he removed his pants and shirt before sliding the out to Wanda. "Put these on." He ordered calmly. Hearing Wad shift and presumably pick up his clothing he continued softly. "I'm so sorry that happened to you." His voice was low as he tried to come up with something else to say trying desperately to make her feel safe and secure. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner. You deserve so much more than this."

He knew he probably wasn't helping but he had no idea what to say or do. He couldn't even imagine how she felt. How vulnerable and scared she probably was.

He heard Wanda take a deep shuddering breath. "Thank you for saving me. Again." Her voice cracked as more tears streamed down her face. "It wasn't your fault," His heart broke as she tried to hide back a sob. "Please don't leave me?"

Rob put his hand against the door of the stall. "I promise I wont leave until you want me to." Unknown to him Wanda had a small smile on her face.

"You can come out now." She turned to give him some privacy as he walked out in boxers and socks. She only turned around when she heard his armor clamp on. Slowly moving towards him, she snuggled up and released another shaky breath. Rob started wrapping his arms around her but stopped when she flinched and held her breath. He didn't move until she nudged him a bit. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him and cried as they held each other.

Safety wasn't something Wanda felt often. She only truly felt safe when she was with her twin Pietro, or at Clint's farm with his family. Now she added Rob to that short list of people who made her feel safe and protected. In his arms she felt the world wasn't such a terrible place, even as she tried to suppress what had just happened to her.

**So, this took a while to get out but it is definitely longer than originally planned. I am trying a new way of writing to hopefully cut down on mistakes. I guess we shall see how successful I was. Anyway, this chapter should explain Wanda's actions in the next chapter of Rise of the Rogues. It isn't out yet. Probably not till next week. I am seriously considering making a to help with my money issues. I just kind of want to see how many people would be willing to support me on it if I do. **

**Now as for the scene where Wanda gets sexually assaulted and almost raped. Please note this will have lasting affects throughout this story as this isn't something you can just forget and ignore. Personally as far as I know, I have never met a victim of rape or sexual assault. I don't know what goes through their heads during or after. I tried to depict what I think would be going through a woman's head. I don't know how successful I was but I probably failed. I hope I didn't bring up any bad memories for anyone or hurt them in any way. All I can do is urge you tell the authorities and put the asshole/assholes who committed such atrocities in jail. Rape is by far the worst thing that can happen to another human being and is no joke!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Rob and Wanda exited the bathroom, some new guards had arrived to escort them to the holding cells. Wanda had been extremely nervous once she saw the guards and had clutched onto Rob's arm with such a fierce grip he wondered if she would bend the metal of his armor. Luckily, she hadn't tried to use her powers so the collars on her neck weren't activated. As they neared the cells, they saw Ross and another guard, who held a strait jacket, awaiting them. Rob grew furious when he saw the jacket and his hands closed into fists. When Wanda saw them, she moved slightly behind him as if to hide from the men.

Ross, sensing the situation was about to explode stepped forward, his arms raised and a pacifying gesture. "Calm down, we just need her to put this on and then she can enter her cell." When he noticed Rob stiffen, he added, "The men who attacked her have been dealt with. Well, the ones that are alive anyway." He mumbled the last part but Everyone still heard it.

"What do you mean the ones still alive?" Rob asked. "Those were stun rounds, non-lethal."

"Well apparently Stark put a little more punch in your rounds than normal. 2 of those men suffered heart failure after you shot them." Rob paled behind his mask and Wanda gripped his hand from behind him.

"Am I in trouble?" Rob asked and tensed when Ross didn't immediately respond. Wanda started shaking at the possibility of Rob being taken from her.

Ross shook his head. "No, you will not be punished." Rob and Wanda both looked relieved to hear that. "But you will stay here as her personal guard until I can get replacements for the ones you killed. Is that clear?"

Wanda stood behind Rob beaming as he nodded his acceptance. "That will be fine sir."

"Good, now escort this woman to her cell and make sure she wears her power dampening collar. I won't push the others so long as she wears that one."

Rob hesitated before slowly turning to Wanda. He knew that he couldn't truly refuse Ross anymore. Especially after he dropped the whole murdering his employee's incident. He just hoped Wanda would understand.

Wanda had retreated back into herself once she learned about having to wear the collar. Of course, she knew she would never be allowed to roam free in this place but she felt naked and scared without her powers. She was virtually defenseless without them. She was really regretting not taking Natasha up on her offers for hand to hand training. Wanda shuddered as she looked at the collar again before forcing her attention to the young man in front of her. Rob was still standing in front of Ross keeping her well behind him and she was immensely grateful he was here and saved her. She owed him so much after today and with that thought she swallowed her nerves and moved forward to put the collar on.

Rob stayed close as Wanda let Ross put the collar on her. He watched as she grimaced and swayed a bit when the collar was turned on. Moving forward he held his arms out in case she started to fall. She flinched slightly away from him before rushing forward into his embrace. Rubbing her back, she continued to shiver as he led her down some corridors towards the cells. When they made it to the circular room, all the other avengers were in their cells. They watched anxiously as Rob led Wanda into her cell before stepping out.

Wanda freaked when he took the step out and cried out, latching onto his arm with all the strength she could muster. Rob froze before gently taking her hand in his. She seemed to calm slightly as he used his thumb to rub circles on the back of her hand.

"I'll be right here just on the other side of this glass panel. I won't leave, I promise." Rob stated as Wanda started crying and shaking her head.

It was all too much. Too many emotions in too short a time. Barely an hour ago she was almost raped and the only one who provided her with any sense of security was going to be out of her reach. Tears continued to fall as she continued to squeeze his hand.

"Please don't leave me alone." The soft whimper escaped her lips. She stared at the floor unable to lift her head to look him in the eyes.

Rob smiled softly behind the mask. Releasing the clamps, it opened revealing his face. Hearing the hiss, she glanced up before quickly averting her gaze. "I'll never leave you. I will stay right here; we can even keep the food hatch open if you need me to hold your hand until you're ready but you need to get in before Ross decides to be an ass again." Rob spoke softly and she whimpered again but nodded.

She was slow to release her grip on him and as soon as her hand left his she hugged herself as tightly as she could. Rob closed the door and Wanda shut her eyes, trying to erase the images that flooded her mind, threatening to drive her mad. Rob was quick to open the food hatch and rend his now bare hand into the cell. When Wanda heard the hatch open, she once again lunged for his hand. She took a shuddering breath when she felt his smooth skin against hers. The others around them watched silently. They had heard her screams for help as they were led to their cells. They knew what was happening to her, all of them powerless to stop it. All except the one they fought against. That was how the rest of the day went, in silence. Eventually Wanda grew too tried to hold his hand and after some urging from Rob, took to the bed in her cell and fell into a fitful sleep. The others soon followed her example, eager to see this day behind them. Rob however put his armor back on and stood vigil outside Wanda's cell.

The night seemed to stretch onward and soon Rob was having trouble staying awake. He could hear Wanda whimper and groan behind him as she shivered in her sleep. He wished to comfort her but was unable to reopen the cell. Once the door closed the command center was the only place that could open the cell. He sighed as he once again tried to shake himself awake. A guard had come by earlier to try and get him to leave. Rob had refused. He couldn't just disappear on Wanda like hat. Especially after what happened to her.

Soon the day shift started and Wanda wandered towards the door to see Rob leaned against her cell door, snoring in his suit. Wanda sighed as she tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes. Looking over his slumbering form, guilt gripped her heart. He stayed up late into the night and refused to move even as he fell asleep, all for her, so she wouldn't be alone when she woke up. Her heart swelled as she tried to reach his mind with her powers, only to feel nothing as the collar hummed its warning. Wanda grasped it as her eyes widened in fear. Taking gasping breaths, she moved backwards until she hit a wall then slid down it. Her legs felt like jelly, her chest felt like caving in and her mind was a jumble of thoughts and emotions. It was too much, all of it was too much. A scream ripped itself from her throat as she clutched her head and closed her eyes.

Rob startled awake at the scream and almost fell over from his position. Taking a moment to remember where he was, he swiftly turned around to find Wanda against the far wall crying and clutching her head. Opening the food hatch Rob removed the gauntlet and shoved his hand through. "Wanda!" He shouted trying to get her attention. "Wanda, I need to you to look at me!" Orb shouted again and this time Wanda opened her eyes. His mask retracted and their eyes locked. Her cries stopped for a moment as she took him in. "It's going to be alright Wanda. I promise you Everything will be alright." Rob really hoped he was getting through to her because he had no idea what he was doing. When Tony Stark came to him, he definitely didn't think being someone's rock in a cruel world would be what he would do. Life really did love throwing him curveballs it seemed. By now her cries had completely ceased and only tears continued to roll down her face. "Come here and take my hand. I got you and I promise I won't let go." Rob sent her a small smile in the hopes of getting her to him.

Wanda watched him for a moment longer before slowly rising to her feet. Using the Wall as leverage she made her way towards Rob's outstretched hand. Each step seemed a mile as her legs shook with each movement she made. When she reached his hand, she grabbed it with all her might. Taking solace in his touch she tried to ground herself in his presence. Once the feeling of safety enveloped her, she sighed in relief.

The others were awoken by her screams as well and all of them watched on as Wanda calmed down. Even Sam was now thankful for the new guy. Rob was still watching Wanda intently as she clutched his hand. He could see how she finally relaxed and took solace in his presence. A wave of relief flooded him as he was able to help her. He remembered watching videos on the Avengers and she always seemed to capture his attention. She was perfect in his eyes. A true hero that everyone should aspire to be. While that image hadn't faded, it now had more depth and substance as he learned about the woman beneath the Scarlet witch. He just hoped that she would soon recover from her trauma. He could hear the others talk amongst themselves behind him but he paid them no mind. Now all his attention was on the Woman who held onto him like he was life itself.

Later that same day Tony Stark arrived, after Rob had gotten a few more hours of sleep on the floor outside Wanda's cell, much to her chagrin and delight. Rob had removed his helmet entirely as the man strolled into the round chamber of cells. He nodded to him when they locked eyes but Stark quickly averted them when he noticed Wanda behind him. Of course, everyone else couldn't keep quiet.

Clint started clapping mockingly. "The futurist is here! Everyone look the futurist is here. He sees all. He knows what's best for you whether you like it or not."

"Give me a break Barton." Tony walked towards his cell. "I had no idea they'd put you here. Come on."

Clint spit on the floor before looking up at him. "Yeah, well you knew they would put us somewhere Tony."

"Yeah but not some super-max floating ocean pokey. This place is for maniacs, for.."

"Criminals?" Clint interrupted and finally stood. "Criminals Tony. I think that's the word you are looking for. Right?" He looked around briefly. "It didn't used to mean me, or Wanda or Sam. But here we are. At least the kid you dragged into this has a heart."

"You're only here because you broke the law." Tony stated ignoring the dig at his heart. "I didn't make you. You read it; you broke it. You are all grown up, have a wife and kids, how come you didn't think of them before you chose the wrong side?" At that Rob shot a glare at Tony. He was being way to antagonistic in his opinion. While Wanda was asleep, he had talked to the others and found out more about why they were all being held.

Clint who had sat facing away from Tony at that point got up and moved towards the glass doors. Tony moved on thinking the conversation done. A slam caught his attention.

"You better watch your back with this one. There's a chance he's gonna break it." Clint looked at Rob the entire time and Tony noticed but kept moving on.

"Hank Pym always said you could never trust a stark." Lang snarled as Stark passed his cell.

"Who are you?" Tony kept walking as Scott scoffed.

Tony made his way to Sam Wilson's cell. Stopping before the man he turned back to Rob. "I'm assuming since you never contacted me, they didn't tell you where Rogers and his assassin buddy went?" Sam and Scott quickly turned and glared at Rob while Clint and Wanda seemed ready to jump to his defense.

"I never bothered asking." Rob explained. "They don't know me so I figured it would be pointless to ask." He shrugged as Tony gave him a stink eye.

Shrugging his shoulders Tony turned back to Sam Wilson. "How's Rhodes?" Sam spoke up first.

Tony sighed. "They are flying him to Columbia medical tomorrow so fingers crossed." Tony shuffled around. "What do you need, they feed you yet?" Tony asked and Rob had to roll his eyes. HE was by far no expert but even he could see what Tony was trying to get at.

"You're the good cop now?" Sam asked incredulously.

Tony shook his head. "I'm just the guy who needs to know where Steve went." Tony and Sam locked eyes and the battle of wills began.

Sam scoffed before advancing towards the cell door. "If you think I'm telling you shit after all this, you have another thing coming."

Tony sighed before playing with his wrist. "Well I just knocked out their ears so we have about 30 seconds before they realize it's not their equipment." Tony did some more things and started talking about some dead guy who was supposed to interrogate the Winter Soldier. Rob slowly advanced on them hoping beyond hope that he would get a chance at vengeance. Wanda grasped his arm through the slot quickly when she noticed him moving away and let out a slight whimper. The thought of him leaving terrified her. That Whimper alone erased all thoughts of leaving from his mind and Rob quickly recomposed himself.

Soon enough Stark turned to leave but not before Talking to Rob. "So I heard you are gonna be taking a job here." Rob nodded his head. "I'd ask you to come but, that's no longer and option. Sorry about the Barnes guy. I do promise you I will bring him in. That's the best I can do." Rob nodded stiffly.

"Make him pay for all that he has done Stark and you can consider me your biggest fan." Rob growled.

"I'll see what I can do." Tony waved as he left the room.

Once he was gone Wanda quickly got Rob's attention. "Why do you hate that man so much?" Rob stood there, as still as stone. Everyone else soon moved towards their cell doors so they could hear his answer. They had all been wondering about that ever since the airport. Now it seemed Wanda wanted answers.

As the silence stretched on Wanda shrank into herself, thinking she had offended the young man. Rob eventually sighed and turned towards her. Licking his lips rob took a few deep breaths before finally telling her, and all the others how he came to hate the Winter Soldier.

**So the 3****rd**** chapter is finished and civil war is almost complete. I originally wanted to end civil war here but thought why not move it into the next chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this, and that it still remains superior to the original. I have officially decided to make a few major changes to the MCU plot in this story and in the sequel. It won't affect the sequel so far but I might hold off on it for now until I make those changes. Anyways please review as that really helps me get out of whatever is going on with me. I have had zero motivation for anything for a while hence why this took so long. Reviews really brighten my day. Have a wonderful day/night Love you all and thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Wanda sat in the corner of her cell. The story she had just heard shocked her into silence as it did for the rest of her teammates. She felt like she was in the conference room listening to General Ross back at the compound when these whole accords situation began. Judging from the silence that came from the others, she guessed they were just as upset as she was. She faintly heard the door to their cell block open and caught the back of Rob's armor before the door closed.

He had left.

She understood why, especially with the emotions that were rolling off him. Rage, despair, helplessness to name a few.

He had left the room.

The tears in his eyes were unmistakable and the breaths he took during his story eluded to the fact he was about to break down.

She was alone.

Shaking her head, she tried to keep the rising panic down as she processed what they were all just told. She slammed her eyes shut as she began picturing him back in the room. She would not scream or cry out now. Not when he clearly needed a moment to himself. Especially after all the time her had spent by her side, keeping her safe and calm.

She took a risk and glanced around. Sam and Scott seemed the least affected while Clint seemed to be the most affected of the three. Wanda reasoned it was because of his family. A family he may never see again. Closing her eyes once more, she thought about all the choices that led to this moment. Was she right in supporting Steve? Was it right to leave the compound and attack Vision, who was only trying to keep her safe, just because she didn't want to be forced to stay home?

As she sat there contemplating all that had happened, she didn't notice Rob enter the room again or how Clint started talking to him. All she could do was sit down and hold herself.

*week later*

The days in the prison seemed to blend after Rob told them what the winter soldier did to his family. Wanda had finally begun to relax even when he left the room for a short amount of time. The only other thing of note was a warning from General Ross about how Natasha Romanoff had helped Captain America and the winter soldier escape. As there was no mention of Stark finding the captain, Rob assumed he never found them. That day Rob was extremely quiet. Even when Wanda pressed him to conversation.

The day seemed to be turning out to be just like the rest. Rob had managed to get a deck of cards early on and had played with each of the avengers a few times a day. Wanda has gotten better at letting him out of her sight without having a panic attack. A few new card tricks and games were shared and Wanda started feeling a small amount of contentment form for this basic schedule. But of course, all things must come to an end.

Rob currently was leaning against Wanda's cell just talking with her. Both could easily say they were best friends at this point. The calm was broken when the light flashed off and red emergency lights came on. Everyone froze and waited. Yells and gunshots rang out down the corridor. Rob activated his suit and pulled out his rifle. Everyone held their breath as he moved toward the door. Wanda prayed he wouldn't get hurt as his hand went to pull the emergency release on the door. Wanda's eyes clamped shut when it hissed open. She waited for the sounds of fighting to erupt but was relieved to hear none. Opening her eyes, she saw Rob move into the corridor checking his corners. When all was clear, he turned back and shut the door with a bang. Wanda flinched at the sound and took her spot in the corner of her cell.

Each minute felt like eternity as she waited for him to come back. Each second with him gone brought even greater panic to the forefront of her mind. She vaguely noted that she wasn't as good as she had thought or maybe it was the situation currently unfolding. She jumped when a loud bang sounded just below her. At the same time the pressure on her neck released. Looking down she saw her collar had been powered down and thus freed her powers. The rush she felt as her powers returned to her was the greatest high, she had ever felt in her life. Letting the power engulf her once more she stood up with a determination she hadn't had since she was locked away. For the first time since she got here, she wasn't afraid. As she walked to the entrance of her cell, the cellblock door hissed open. Out of the darkness walked Steve Rogers. He looked around at his team and gave them a relieved smile.

"I think you all have had enough here, don't you think?" Steve asked as he moved forward. Sam whooped as Steve started opening their cells. Wanda watched the door he walked through, looking for Rob to come back. When he didn't come through the door Wanda sighed and moved to join her team. Steve went to put an arm around her shoulders but she flinched back and her face went pale.

Steve froze when he noticed her expression and her rigid stance. He looked concerned but before he could comment they all heard shots ring out. Steve raised his hands and faced the door. After a few tense moments a few more shots rang out but these seemed further away. Everyone relaxed and started following Cap into the corridor, ready for anything.

*With Thomas as he exits the room*

The corridor was dark, the only lights were red emergency lights that gave the whole corridor an ominous felling. Everything had gone silent after he closed the door. Taking cautious steps forward, he kept his rifle at the ready and switched to live ammunition. "Suit Lady, I need you to connect me to the command center and General Ross. I need to know what is going on."

"**Affirmative, Connecting now.**"

…..

….

….

"**The command center isn't responding. I have looked through their systems and there doesn't appear to be any riots, or breakouts. There is however, an unscheduled landing up on the deck.**"

Rob was silent as he went over that information. There could be only one reason that he could come with, especially with who was currently being housed here. "This is a prison break." Rob stated as he started moving towards the landing pad. He hoped that he would intercept the intruders and if he was lucky, finally kill the Winter Soldier. Unbeknownst to him, Steve Rogers slipped behind him as he rushed past an open doorway. Turning a few more corners he started to find the bodies of guards. All were unconscious. The closer he got to the entrance the more bodies there were. Asking his AI if this was all the guards, he was pleased to learn that each level of the prison still had guards so the other prisoners wouldn't be interfering. Coming upon the control center he paused as the door leading into the room swung open.

Before him in her catsuit was Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow herself. He froze for a second before raising his rifle. She was already halfway to him when he started firing. Three shots in quick succession were enough to stall her advance. Sliding she tried to take out his legs. Jumping over her, he used the thrusters on his feet to propel him forward. She was hot on his heel, widow bites ready to take him out. Quickly switching back to stun rounds, he got another two shots off. This time he was rewarded when one of them connected to her abdomen. Keeling over from the pain she busted open a nearby doorway and attempted to make her escape. Rob was hot on her heels however and fired off another shot hitting her square in the back.

This time, when she fell over, she stayed down. Rob moved closer, keeping his rifle raised in case she tried to move again. When he stood above her, he put down his rifle and reach for her hands, attempting to restrain her. "You are under arrest Ms. Romanoff, please understand that this isn't personal." He was able to grab one wrist before she spun around and started grappling him.

"This isn't personal either kid." She grunted as her fist slammed into his helmet. If he thought his helmet would keep him from head injuries, the Widow quickly corrected that misconception. Knees and elbows never hurt as much until Natasha Romanoff started kicking his ass. All those stories people write about how hot it would be to have Black Widow's body up against yours in a fight were lying. Trying hard to ignore the growing pain in his body, Rob uses his grapple to pull him away from Natasha to get away. Natasha grunts as she is forced to roll away. When she stands back up Rob is gone.

"Steve, we have a problem." Rob hears Natasha say as he staggers away. "Tony's sharpshooter is here. He's got some good aim." The groan she lets out gives him some confidence about that last fight. But without his rifle he is pretty useless against all of them. Groaning, he starts to look around for a weapon to use.

***back with Wanda***

Hearing Natasha mention fighting Rob was worrying. She knew Natasha was probably the best hand to hand fighter they had and she knew Rob preferred to stay back and fight from a distance. She could only hope he wasn't too hurt. At the same time, she felt concerned for Nat, a woman who had taken her under her wing ever since the Ultron fiasco. She could hear the pain in her words meaning Rob had definitely gotten a few shots in. Shaking her head, she tried to focus on her current situation. Now the group had made it to a storage area where everyone's gear was stored.

Getting back into her red coat was refreshing. It brought about a feeling of safety that other cloths never could replicate. She felt powerful, in control while wearing this. Flexing her powers slightly she reassured herself that nobody could hurt her now. Looking around she noticed everyone felt similarly as they put their gear on. Steve was standing by the door keeping an eye out. She got an idea as she waited for the rest to get ready.

Flexing her powers again she sent out a tendril of power and started searching for Rob. She didn't have to search long as his energy shown like a beacon to her. Latching onto him she felt his fear and doubt, she felt his hesitation as he registered her presence. She felt a rush wash over her as she finally connected with him. Connecting in a way she hasn't done with anyone since Pietro. She sighed audibly and smiled wide; Clint who was walking over to her raised an eyebrow at her when she reopened her eyes.

Wanda looked away blushing. "It's just nice, having everything back." She mumbled.

Clint gave her a reassuring smile and wrapped ana rm around her. "Don't worry kid. I get it." He gave her a squeeze. "Now let's get out of here and hope we don't run into your boyfriend." If Wanda thought she was blushing earlier, then her face was fire.

"He isn't my boyfriend." She protested weakly. Clint scoffed lightly and dragged her over towards Steve.

***With Rob***

Finding a weapon turned out to be easier than expected. But as soon as he found one a new problem presented itself. These weapons didn't have nonlethal rounds. They were standard military rifles with 5.56 rounds. If he wasn't careful, he could actually kill someone with this. Even if he missed, a ricochet could still do significant damage.

That was when he felt it. A presence in his mind, a soothing blanket wrapping around his thoughts. A feeling of calm and security wrapped him in a bubble. It was so strong that when it finally dimmed, he had to take a moment to compose himself.

Looking around, he finally shook himself before picking up the rifle of a downed guard. Taking as much of the man's ammo as he could carry, he started making him way back towards the landing pad.

"Hey, suit lady, can you pull up a schematic of this place? I need to find a vantage point so I don't have to go hand to hand with anyone again."

"**Right away boss. It appears there is a small observation deck overlooking the landing pad. It was supposed to be used to house snipers in the case of a prison break. As it would seem, the Avengers made sure none of the designated personnel reached their spot.**"

"Perfect." Rob muttered before the A.I showed him the route to take.

***with Wanda***

Meeting up With Natasha was great. Now actually seeing that her friend was ok and not seriously injured soothed her immeasurably. Giving each other a hug before they once again rushed to the landing pad, Wanda once again sent out a pulse to find Rob. She once again silently rejoiced when her mind connected with his and she even chuckled slightly at his obvious confusion when she touched his mind.

"Everything ok?" Nat asked as they kept running.

Wanda gave her a dazzling smile. "Everything is great, Nat."

Sadly, her joy died a few moments later when a haggard looking guard turned the corner.

"Freeze! Nobody move!" he shouted pointing his gun right at them. "You freaks are under arrest."

Steve who stood at the front of the group tensed up, ready to take any shots that were fired. Everyone else followed suit except for Wanda. She froze. That face was familiar, same as his voice. It felt like a bucket of cold water was dumped over her head. This man was one of the ones who tried to rape her. More specifically, the one who tore off her shirt and groped her.

Her vision was going black and the only thing she saw was this monster in front of her. Rage, hate, fear, all of these filled her veins as her powers built up. The man seemed to take not of her as she snarled like a rabid animal. His eyes filled with fear as he recognized her and saw she didn't have a collar on.

Soon enough everyone else noticed too as her eyes glowed an ominous red and her hands sizzled with energy. "You!" She snarled and flung her hands forward. The man screamed as he tried to fire his rifle. Luckily for the avengers he was too slow as Wanda's powers enveloped him.

Everyone froze as they watched Wanda lift the man into the air. The gun in his hands started getting crushed under her powers and his cries of pain became even more frantic. Wanda heard nothing though, as she continued to slowly squeeze the life out of the monster in front of her. All she could focus on was the pain this man had caused her, the terror she has had to live with and will always live with now. With a final snarl she squeezed her hands shut and with a final sickening crunch, the man's body flopped to the floor. Everyone was silent, frozen in stunned fear at what Wanda had just done. Blood started oozing out of different orifices and a huge puddle soon formed.

Scott turned away and started throwing up while Steve looked away, a grimace forming on his face. Sam was freaking out muttering curses and pacing. Natasha Stood frozen and pale. Unable to really move after watching such a brutal execution. Clint who had reacted similarly to Natasha was the first to snap out of it and move towards Wanda.

"Hey Wanda, are you ok?" He asked tentatively, cautiously moving a hand to her shoulder. Wanda just stood there, staring and the growing puddle of blood. When his hand gently grabbed her shoulder, she flinched and looked back to him. "You're ok now, ok? He can't hurt you anymore. Nobody is ever going to hurt you again, ok?" Clint spoke calmly as he slowly brought her into a hug.

She froze as his arms cautiously wrapped around her. But as they locked behind her she broke. Tears raced down her cheeks as she released a bloodcurdling scream. All her emotions over the last few minutes came flooding out in a chorus of agony. Her knees gave out and Clint followed her to the floor whispering soft reassurances into her ear. Her scream was enough to knock everyone out of their stupor and start getting back on track. Natasha came over to the two on the floor and stroked Wanda's hair as Clint rocked the girl back and forth. Soon she had calmed down enough to start muttering.

"I want Rob." She sobbed into Clint's shoulder and she tried to catch her breath. "I want Rob." She repeated.

Both Nat and Steve were confused at the unfamiliar name but everyone else understood who she wanted and why.

"ok, ok we can get him on our way out." Clint nodded and helped her stand. "We just have to get moving before we get caught again." Wanda nodded and once again they were moving again. Although everyone was much more subdued than before.

Coming onto the landing pad, the ramp for the quinjet lowered and Wanda could see Steve's friend walk down the ramp. Her eyes widened at the sight of his missing arm and she wondered what happened to him. As the group approached released sighs came from everyone and Wanda soon let her mind wander, hoping to find Rob and guide him to her side. As everyone made their way up the ramp a single shot rang out. Time seemed to slow as she looked up. Bucky's eyes widened as a bullet punctured his throat and exited out the other side. Blood splatted all over the ramp as his one good hand grasped at his neck.

Everything snapped into focus after that, Steve rushed to his side, dragging him into the quinjet. Natasha quickly pushed Wanda's head down and maneuvered them into the quinjet as well, Scott following them closely. Clint however reacted on instinct, choosing a specially made arrow and shooting it in the direction the shot came from before joining them. Wanda turned around once everyone was inside and watched as the arrow travel up to a concealed position overlooking the landing pad. She watched in horror as Rob stood up to move but was too slow. The arrow hit his shoulder and detonated. Rocks and debris flew in every direction as smoke enveloped the area. Wanda screamed in pain and tried to shoot out a tendril of power to ascertain if Rob survived but the quinjet shuddered and took off, breaking her, already fragile concentration and they were out of there before she could even think of trying again. Clint brought her into a hug as she sobbed at the loss of the one person she trusted most.

*back at Raft*

Clint had really good aim. Now that he thought about it, his reflexes were spot on too. He had been laying there for what felt like hours but in reality, was just a few minutes. The smoke was still prevalent in the area and his vision kept fading to black as the pain seemed to consume his entire being. Coughing up some blood should probably ring some alarm bells but all he could truly think of was how Wanda had escaped to safety and his vengeance on the Winter Soldier. That man was in for an agonizing death as he choked on his own blood. He chuckled lightly and realized he was probably dying.

"At least she is safe and my family avenged." Rob coughed out. The puddle of blood ever expanding below him.

As his vision finally faded to black, he heard a loud bang and a voice he didn't recognize.

"You will do nicely and soon this world will feel my swift and terrible sword."

**So, it has been a long time and hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Anyway, I am holding up on the sequel as, 1. I am not happy with how it is turning out. 2. I will be changing plenty of things in this one to make the sequel even better. Anyway, let me know your thoughts. Hope everyone is safe during this time with the corona virus. Luckily or unluckily, depending on your point of view, I am not under quarantine as my job is considered essential, I'm not retail or medical staff, just construction. SO I don't have any more time than usual. Please be safe!**


	5. Chapter 5

The room was quiet, too quiet for Natasha's liking. But looking around, she could understand why. Wanda and Clint sat off to the side in an expensive looking couch. They story that everyone on the raft painted made her furious at Wanda's attackers and extremely grateful to the boy who had saved and protected her. Thoughts of that boy then brought her to what was her main concern. Steve had been eerily silent since they landed in Wakanda. It was all going so well, too well, if she wanted to be honest with herself. Of course, even a simple prison break could never go as planned. She looked over at Steve, at his blood-soaked chest and hands. His pale face set in a blank expression, eyes red from tears and hardened by loss.

James Buchanan Barnes, Steve's Bucky, was dead. Natasha could hardly believe it. The Winter Soldier had been taken out by one round to the neck. A brutal shot meant to drown the victim in their own blood as they desperately try to breath. It wasn't a quick death. Bucky had thrashed on the floor gasping for air and choking on his own blood. Steve had tried to quell the bleeding but the bullet had done its job and made Steve's attempts useless. They all knew the quinjet didn't have the medical supplies to deal with an injury like this. And the closest place that could have treated him was now closed off to them since the Accords were ratified. So, they were all forced to watch as their leader, Captain America, beg his friend to hang on as he desperately tried to save him.

Sam had gone to the cockpit and had made sure they flew far away from the raft in case Tony showed up but eventually Nat had to take over since only Steve and herself knew their next destination. They were originally intending to take Bucky to Wakanda to have his Hydra programming removed, at the insistence of their King, T'challa. Unfortunately, the African nation was too far and Bucky had been dead for quite some time by the time they landed.

After offering his sympathies, T'challa had given them a suite of rooms to rest in until a funeral was arranged. Now everyone sat around licking their wounds and Natasha for the first time in her life, had no idea what to do next.

"Did you get him?" Steve's voice rang out like a bell in the silent room. Everyone turned to him, as they tried to figure out who he was talking to. "Clint, did you get him?" Steve's eyes bored into Clint, a dangerous glint to them that promised bodily harm if someone crossed him.

Clint was silent for a moment, unsure how to answer that. "I hit him with an explosive arrow," Wanda sobbed and Steve flinched as he too knew of Rob's importance to the young woman. "But," Clint was quick to reassure Wanda. "His armor most likely protected him from the worst of the explosion. He should be fine for all intents and purposes." Wanda seemed to brighten up at that and Nat saw Steve's jaw clench and hands curl into fists.

"Steve, you need to calm down." Nat went to Steve and tried to place her hand upon his shoulder. He jerked away from her and stood before she made contact.

"He killed my best friend Nat." Steve started to pace as all his emotions since Lagos finally burst. "I just got him back. All those years of searching gone because of some kid who decided he should be judge, jury and executioner. What right did he have to take him away!?" By the end Steve was shouting.

Before Nat could respond Wanda snapped at Steve. "He didn't decide to be anything!" She shouted at Steve, standing up and glaring at him. "He was just avenging his family, who the Winter Soldier killed!"

"That wasn't Bucky!" Steve snapped back.

"Yes, it was! Your pal Bucky was the Winter Soldier. An Assassin for Hydra. A killer!" Wanda shot back, eyes flaring red briefly.

"He wasn't in control of his mind Wanda. He would never have done those things if Hydra didn't mess up his mind." Steve interrupted her rant. He hated how people couldn't understand that Bucky wasn't in control and therefore innocent. "Just because that kid couldn't look past his own hatred and think for one minute doesn't give him the right to kill an innocent man."

Wanda was seething now. "Just because Hydra wiped his mind, doesn't make him any less responsible for all the people he has killed Steve! What about all the families your buddy has torn apart while Hydra had him? Did you just expect them to be fine with that kind of explanation? Oh, we're sorry but he didn't have control of his mind so therefore he shouldn't be held accountable. I'm sure they would all be so happy to just let go of all their hatred." Wanda's eyes started glowing red again and she and Steve were nose to nose.

"Now that you brought it up, isn't it a little hypocritical of you to believe your buddy was innocent but Stark isn't?" Everyone sat up straighter at that. Wanda barged on before Steve could interrupt her again. "I manipulated his mind into making Ultron. I messed with his mind just like Hydra messed with Bucky's but you have always blamed Stark! Now that it's your friend, you don't blame him at all. What does that say about you huh?"

Steve opened his mouth to retaliate but Clint shut them both up. "Hey! Will you two calm down!" He got between them and pushed them apart. "We are all on the same side ok? Look, what happened to Bucky was terrible Steve but even if he wasn't charged with the bombing in Vienna, nobody was gonna let him walk free. Like it or not he was going to be held accountable for what he did under Hydra. But it doesn't matter anyway because he is DEAD! He is gone Steve, and now we have to figure out what we are going to do since we are now the worlds most wanted criminals." Wanda was the first to step back but her face remained in a scowl as she went back to the couch.

Steve took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself before scoffing and leaving to room. Sam went to go after him but Natasha held him back.

"Leave him be for now. He needs some time alone." Sam seemed reluctant to stay but wasn't willing to cross Natasha.

Nat looked around the room again and saw Clint talking quietly to Wanda who still seemed rather upset. Walking over, she wrapped her arms around the girl she had taken under her wing. Rubbing her back she whispered soft reassurances in her ear.

After some time, she kissed her forehead and asked, "Are you ok?"

Wanda nodded. "I just couldn't let him say those things about him." Wanda heaved a heavy sigh. "I just couldn't stand there and let it happen. Not after all he has done for me."

"I understand, malen'kaya ved'ma. I understand." Nat reassured her. "Steve will cool off. He just has to come to terms with his loss."

Wanda grunted but chose not to comment. Nat continued to hold her for a while after that. Sure enough, Steve came back and this time with Scott and a few platters of food. Setting them on a table everyone gathered around to eat.

"We need to figure out what to do now." Steve said after everyone was finished.

***The Compound***

Tony hung up the phone and groaned into his hands. Ever since the Accords were brought up, things had been going to shit. The team broke up, Steve betrayed him for an assassin, and now, one of his newest recruits were missing, possibly critically injured. Now he had to contact the kid's last family member and give them the bad news.

The only bright spot in Tony's life right now was his other new recruit, Peter Parker. The kid's hero worship had really helped him through this time of strife. He only wished he could be more involved with the kid but with Ross running things, he had to put Happy in charge of the kid.

"Friday, get all the records of the prison break on the raft and see what you can find." Tony got up, getting ready to go.

"Right away boss."

According to reports, the kid had shot the Winter Soldier from a sniper's nest before Clint shot an explosive arrow, destroying the nest. Immediately after that, all cameras on that level died. When guards made it to that section all they found was some blood and bits of armor. No body, no limbs, nothing. The kid just vanished. His first theory was that Steve's crew took him, but if his precious Bucky was shot where he believed he was, then Steve defiantly wouldn't have let him on board. The next theory was if Ross had imprisoned him as some form of punishment but then why would he report him missing.

All the theories he was coming up with could easily be debunked and cast aside. It really did appear as if Rob had just disappeared into thin air. Getting into his car, he headed over to his place to give his mother the bad news.

"Hey Friday, what happened to the tracker we put into his suit?" Tony asked as he checked his phone and went over video from the prison break. He paled when he saw Wanda crush the guard.

**"****It appears to have been destroyed shortly after the reported explosion."** Friday's irish drawl rang in his ears has he watched Rob's bullet hit the Winter Soldier in the throat.

When he found the kid, he was going to thank him personally for that. Hell Ross wanted to give the kid a medal for killing one of the worlds deadliest fugitives. But all that would have to wait until they found him.

***With Rob***

"Ugh my head." Rob groaned as he came too. The first thing he noticed aside from the pounding headache was his lack of armor. The next thing he noticed was the dark room he was in and with that observation came the realization that he was now bound to a chair in nothing but his underwear. Glancing around he realized he was in a dark room, no lights or windows to be found. Just a single door, right in front of him.

The room he was in was bare of all things aside from him and the chair. Bland concrete walls and a cracked concrete floor were the only distinguishing features of the room.

A cursory glance at his body showed quite the number of bruises but the worst of the injuries had been tended to. Shifting as much as his bonds allowed proved that whoever did this was no novice. As there was no current root to escape that he saw, Rob decided to sit and wait. Surely his captor would be here soon now that he was awake.

He didn't have to wait long as heavy footsteps were heard closing on his position. Soon enough a stream of light cracked in front of him and soon it turned into a sun as a door in front of him was opened. Clenching his eyes shut to ward off the glare he missed the figure stepping into the room.

When the light faded and he heard the door close he opened his eyes. Before him stood a tall dark figure. They appeared to be in all black and seemed to have extremely broad shoulders.

"Hey man." Rob coughed to clear his throat. "It's been a real privilege being here but I really should get going." The figure continued to stare at him it's red eyes unblinking. "Hello? I know I took a bad hit but I'm pretty sure I'm not hallucinating."

"Dude, let me go You have no right to keep me prisoner." Rob by this point was shouting at the figure. It's cool, quiet gaze unnerved him to the core.

He was about to say more when a male voice rang out in the room.

"A man can have anything if he is willing to sacrifice. With your rise comes a solemn vow. You will have nothing." The figure started walking around him, carefully staying out of the light. "Your privilege is the dirt. In the darkness, only my ambition will guide you. The oaths you swear, the promises you make, they are to me alone. Your freedom will be the wars you wage. Your reward, the losses you inflict on my enemies. Your entitlement, the pain you endure for my cause. And when darkness finds you, you will face it alone."

At the end of the speech the figure was directly behind him. Rob was shaking and before he could utter a word, a sharp pain enveloped his body.

"AHHHHHHH!" Screaming from the intense pain, He rocked in the chair. Volts of electricity traveled through his body as the man kept whatever he had stabbed him with in his back.

When whatever was shooting electricity into his back was removed, Rob was left a twitching, sobbing mess. Of course, he only had enough time to get a few breaths before it came back. Another scream ripped from his throat.

**Translation:**

malen'kaya ved'ma : Little witch

**The Russian comes from google translate so if it is wrong blame google. Now I did sneek in (Not really) a fun little Easter egg thing into this chapter that I hope you enjoy. I did make some slight alterations to fit story but the vast majority of it is the same. Anyway, I am very happy with how this rewrite is turning out. For my readers who read the original, I do hope you are enjoying this just as much if not more so than the original. The original in my opinion moved way to fast and had very little character building. Now hopefully with everything stretched out and characters fletched out it makes a better story. And yes, Bucky is in fact permanently dead. One of the many changes to come with this rewrite. A little warning, nobody is safe. So, pop a review with what you think because the more reviews the quicker these tend to get written. Cuz I read Gravester22 review and I wasn't originally gonna kill off bucky right then but it just shot ideas into my head and I loved them sooooooooo most of this chapter was written shortly after that review was posted. Btw Thank you Gravester22 for your constant support of this story it truly means the world to me.**


End file.
